


Rooftop Late Talks

by astarryjelly



Series: Ducky projecting onto one (1) Marinette Dupain-Cheng [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, References to Depression, Sleepy Cuddles, definitely me just projecting again, idk how to tag, lila is only really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: This was a common occurrence in the duo, and had led to the two of them falling into the habit of staying a bit late and simply talking. Sometimes it was nothing, all small talk and inside jokes, the occasional game of 20 questions. But most of the time, it was intimate, personal stories that they had tried desperately to distance from their civilian selves.-------Late-night talks reveal Ladybug's true feelings about her life and how she's coping with it. Or more accurately, how she's not. And all Chat Noir wants to do is love her pain away.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ducky projecting onto one (1) Marinette Dupain-Cheng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010961
Comments: 16
Kudos: 307





	Rooftop Late Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm projecting onto a fictional character. No surprise there. I'm surprised we haven't really seen Marinette break yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I wrote this at 3 am instead of sleeping so it might be a bit messy and I don't have a beta but ENJOYYYY

He was honestly unsure of how he had gotten here. The sky above them was a deep blue and stars twinkled gently in the distance. He was unsure how late it was, but clearly not too late as the sound of cars echoed below them. He had had an inkling of suspicion of who his lady might be, but right here, right now, he was sure he knew. 

They lay on their backs, eyes trained on the sky above them. She was only a little ways away, her hands resting carefully on her stomach. Their patrol had just ended, but neither exactly felt like going home at the moment. 

This was a common occurrence in the duo, and had led to the two of them falling into the habit of staying a bit late and simply talking. Sometimes it was nothing, all small talk and inside jokes, the occasional game of 20 questions. But most of the time, it was intimate, personal stories that they had tried desperately to distance from their civilian selves. 

It was the first time Adrien had ever detailed the horrific way his father treated him. In a fit of angry tears, he told Ladybug all about the parties, using him to get women to listen to his father. He told her about the physical stuff, and mostly the neglect, how little he was truly there for him. He told her about his mother. 

In return, she told him about Lila. She explained the heartbreaking tale of a girl who lost almost everyone who she ever thought cared about her. She told him about the threats, about the physical stuff, but mostly about how alone she always felt. 

It was silent on the roof for a moment before she started their conversation of the night. 

“You know, sometimes I question if it’s even worth it.” It was soft, almost a whisper. He probably wouldn’t have heard it if not for his advanced hearing. 

He turned his head to the side, drinking in her form. Her breathing was slow and shaky, and he did not fail to notice the tears sliding down the side of her face onto the concrete below them. She had this facade. She always seemed so happy, so confident, and put together. Only Chat got to see this side of her, small and always so afraid. 

“Bugaboo?” He murmured, concern dripping from his tone.

She tilted her head towards him, a melancholic smile on her face, and let out a somber chuckle, before returning her gaze to the late-night sky. 

“Life.” Was all she said. 

_Was life worth it? Is that what she was asking?_

He tried to still his heartbeat. 

“Buginette, are you ok?” 

Silence. It was so silent it was almost painful. 

“It’s just so hard,” Her voice eventually cracked. “I’m just so sick of fighting” 

_Is that what this was about?_

“I mean, I don’t think anyone particularly enjoys akuma attacks.” 

“No chat. It’s like just every day. Waking up and going to school and being human is _so hard_. It didn’t use to be like this, but now, I feel like every day is such a battle. Not even talking about akumas. But Chat, I’m just so sick of fighting every day. I can’t keep doing this.” she whispered the last sentence. 

His heart stopped. 

He shifted onto his side, looking over her once again, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. He extended his arms and placed them around the bluenette. She quickly turned, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He squeezed her a bit tighter. Her arms were tucked against his chest, just below her chin, his wound around her waist. He tried to ignore the faint wetness on his neck where her face was. 

“It’s ok Ladybug. I’m here. I’ve got you. You can cry here. You’re safe.” He whispered reassurances into her hair. 

She let out a gut-wrenching sob, it pained him to hear. Her whole body shook with tears. How had he not noticed she was going through this all along? 

“It’s just so hard. Every single day I struggle to get out of bed. I can’t bring myself to wanna do this anymore. Eating and sleeping is so hard and none of my friends like me either. The only people I have in the entire world are you and my crush. You’re the only things keeping me here. I just don’t care about myself anymore” 

His brain was in turmoil. He tried to fight off the jealousy, if her crush didn’t notice she was hurting, then he didn’t deserve her. She was struggling all alone. But, then again, he didn’t notice either. 

“Tell me about him.” He suddenly blurted out. Fuck, definitely not what he was going for. 

They shifted slightly, letting Chat roll back onto his back. His arms were still looped around her waist, her head resting over his heartbeat. She used one hand to trace shapes on his chest and he tried hard not to swoon. This wasn’t about him.

“You definitely know him.” She smiled softly. “You know, Adrien Agreste. And no, he’s not just a celebrity crush either.” He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m in his class. He’s so genuine and loving and, obviously, his looks don’t hurt, but that’s not important. I know he’s not really as happy as he seems and he has to put up a front for his father and brand but one time he gave me his umbrella after I got angry at him. He didn’t have to try to mend whatever mess we had of a friendship, yet he did anyways. He is just so kind and loving. I’ve loved him for a long time.” 

He knew he should have been listening, but his brain was just screaming 

_Marinette Marinette Marinette_

His lady was none other than one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And here she was, having a hard time. It was obvious she was so stressed and anxious and needed a break. Depression seemed to really be getting her. 

As badly as he wanted to just run and shout to the rooftops, “I figured out My Lady’s identity and she’s in love with me”, he decided now was definitely not the time. 

So, he pressed the knowledge to the back of his brain. He would work on that later. Right now, she desperately needs comforting. 

He laid there with her for another hour, stroking her hair and listening to her rant. He had witnessed depression in the past, and it killed him to know he couldn’t simply love her pain away. So instead, he raked his brain for little ways to bring happiness to his lady. 

After a while she sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you, Chaton, for everything.” 

She pressed a careful kiss to his cheek before taking off into the night. 

—/--/

The next morning, when Adrien showed up to the bakery before school, Tom and Sabine were more than confused. 

He stood at the counter and told them his story. He explained what he had learned about their daughter, as well as his conversation with his father that morning. He asked them a simple question, receiving a hesitant nod. He flashed them a real genuine smile, contrary to his fake model one, before making his way up to the bluenette’s bedroom. 

He knocked carefully on her door. There was silence before he knocked again. This time, after knocking, he opened it slowly. He 

“Mari?” He called gently, looking to see if the girl was awake. 

There was a soft groan from her bed. He let himself smile for a moment before making his way in that direction. 

He climbed up that ladder a bit, just enough to see the girl on the bed. He found the bluenette curled in a ball in the corner, cuddled into a large mass of pillows. The backs of her hands covered her eyes and she took in deep breaths, trying to gather the energy to get up for the day. 

“Marinette?” this got her. 

She jumped, a soft squeak leaving her lips. She had pressed herself back into the wall in panic, but smiled softly when she realized who it was.

_God she was adorable_

“Adrien?” She suddenly felt highly embarrassed of herself and her current state. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun, half falling out. She had on a large grey hoodie with the hood up and some black athletic shorts. 

“Good morning ma princesse.” he smiled. 

“What are you doing here?” She tried to cover herself more with the blanket, suddenly very aware of how bad she must look to him right now. 

“Well bugaboo,” Crawled up higher, sitting on the edge. “I thought about last night and decided that you need a break.” He climbed into her bed, not getting too close to keep her comfortable. 

Her brain took a second to process what he just said. Then it clicked.

“Chat?” She asked incredulously.

“In the flesh Buginette.” He smiled back, opening his arms wide. Her eyes blew open and her mouth fell agape.

He shifted backwards suddenly at the force of her throwing herself at him. His hands flew into the air before coming to rub her back. 

“I love you.” She spoke into the soft fabric of his, t-shirt?? Wait, he was also in pajamas. 

“I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head gently and she pulled away to look at him. “I think you deserve a little beak. No stress from school, and we can figure out our patrol later.”

He fell into his side, bringing her down with him. Her leg was looped with his, her face nuzzled into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. His soft breathing and gentle hands were comforting, but she was still highly confused. 

“What-“

“I convinced my dad and your parents to let us skip today, so I could come here and do this. I think you need a good old fashioned rest day, and I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself to do it, so here I am Bugaboo. Let’s take a nap?” He kissed the top of her head lightly, 

“Oh, Adrien.” She murmured, her voice thick with emotion. She scooted upwards so she could cautiously plant a kiss on his lips. His hand moved to cup her cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. They had no clue how long they managed to stay like this, but it felt like forever. When they pulled away, she nuzzled back into him. “I love you Adrien, thank you for everything.”

“Anything for you M’lady.” 

Eventually, he felt her grow heavy in his arms. Her soft breathing on his neck tipped him off. She was finally asleep. They could discuss what this meant for the future later, what mattered was that right here, right now, he had her. And that’s ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I don't have a beta and I wrote this at 3 am so there's probably lots of grammatical and spelling errors. Anyways, my diet consists of 90% comments so... comments and kudos are really appreciated and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
